Chocolate With Indigo Ribbon
by sasutennaru
Summary: Fic khusus Valentine's Day! Mohon maaf kalo ada typo n endingnya ngegantung banget! “Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, tapi kau sudah mengatakannya di depanku,” ENJOY IT!


**Chocolate With Indigo Ribbon**

Xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pair: SasuxHina

Fic for Valentine's Day, just short oneshot. I hope you like it XD

Note: all of Sasuke's POV in this fic

ENJOY IT!!!

Xxxxxxxx

-Konoha Leaf High School, 14 Februari 2010-

"Sasuke-kunn~!!! Terimalah cokelat dariku!!" segerombolan siswi-siswi dari seluruh penjuru sekolah mengerubungiku seperti lele yang berebut makan. Huh, rasanya aku capek kalau harus meladeni gadis-gadis itu, apalagi aku yang baru datang langsung disambut dengan cara begitu. Yah, setelah susah payah keluar dari gerombolan itu –dengan terpaksa menerima cokelat mereka-, aku berjalan kearah lokerku. Saat kubuka, lokerku sudah hampir meledak karena berisi banyak sekali cokelat dari semua fansgirl-ku yang datang lebih pagi dariku.

'Huh, merepotkan sekali. Aku jadi susah untuk menaruh sepatuku,' keluhku dalam hati sambil menyibak cokelat-cokelat berbungkus pink norak itu. Ketika aku menaruh sepatuku, mataku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku diantara kotak-kotak hati pink itu.

Sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati berwarna biru muda dan berpita indigo.

Sungguh unik. Disaat gadis-gadis lain sibuk membungkus cokelatnya dengan apapun yang berwarna pink atau merah, si pemberi ini malah membungkusnya dengan kertas pembungkus warna biru dengan pita berwarna indigo.

'Hmm, kurasa aku tahu siapa yang memberikan cokelat ini padaku,' batinku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku mengamati cokelat itu dan tidak ada satu pun keterangan dari pemberinya. Dan, pita ini juga berbau harum, seperti bunga lavender.

"Sepertinya 'dia' yang memberikan ini padaku,"

Xxxxxxxx

Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang sudah memasuki jam pulang. Aku merapikan semua alat tulisku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Pada saat itu juga, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku dari luar kelas. Saat aku melirik kearahnya, dia terlihat terkejut dan langsung bersembunyi.

Hal ini menarik perhatianku. Kemudian aku melangkah keluar dan mendapatinya berdiri di samping pintu.

"Kamu belum pulang, Hinata?" tanyaku pada gadis itu. Wajahnya tampak kaget ditambah dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Aku suka melihatnya begitu.

"Be-belum... a-aku me-men-menunggu-mu..." sahutnya gemetar. Benar-benar ciri khasnya, namun karena itulah yang membuatnya manis.

"Oh," aku semakin mendekatinya. Kulihat kedua pipinya sudah tidak dihiasi rona merah lagi, melainkan mukanya sudah seperti warna tomat kesukaanku. "Apa kau ingin mengajakku pulang bersama, begitu?"

Gotcha, sepertinya dugaanku benar. Dia menoleh kearahku dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"I-iy-iya... ak-aku ma-mau meng-ajakmu pu-pulang ber-bersama..." jawabnya gemetar. Aih, dia benar-benar manis.

"Ajakanmu kuterima. Ayo pulang," kataku sambil menggaet lengannya. Yah, aku ingin menggodanya sedikit. Lihat, mukanya sudah semakin merah saja.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" tiba-tiba ia menyebut namaku. Aku paling suka kalau dia yang memanggilku. Nada suaranya benar-benar terkesan alami, tidak seperti kebanyakan para fansgirl-ku yang suaranya sering dibuat-buat.

"Hm? Apa?" aku menyeringai padanya.

"Err... ti-tidak ada a-apa-apa... a-ayo jalan," jawab gadis itu. Ah, dasar kau gadis pemalu, Hinata.

Xxxxxxxx

Saat kami akan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung mengajakku ke halaman belakang.

"Hei, kau mau apa disana?" tanyaku di sela-sela lari. Namun dia tak menjawab. Saat tiba di halaman belakang, dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." tiba-tiba ia berucap padaku. Aku meliriknya, menunggu klimaks kalimatnya.

"A-apa... apa k-kau me-meneri-ma co-cokelat de-dengan pi-pita indi-go??" yeah, akhirnya dia bilang.

"Maksudmu ini?" kataku seraya menunjukkan sebuah cokelat berbungkus biru muda dengan pita inidgo. Kulihat mukanya sangat terkejut. "Ini darimu 'kan?"

Dia mendongak dan melihat kotak cokelat di tanganku. Lantas ia menjawab, "I-iya..." kemudian ia terdiam lagi. Dia benar-benar gadis yang selalu membuatku penasaran.

"Aku menunggu lanjutannya, Hinata," ujarku. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat gelisah.

"M-mau-kah... ka-kau me-menjadi... Va-Valen-t-tine-k-ku??" akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, tapi kau sudah mengatakannya di depanku," aha, tampak keterkejutan yang sangat jelas di matanya. Mukanya kembali memerah.

"Tapi tak apa," aku mendekatinya. "aku terima permintaanmu," kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat. Lalu, aku berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aishiteru, Hinata. I love you," kukecup dahinya perlahan.

Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun..." ucapnya dengan gemetar.

"Aku serius," kataku singkat. Kemudian aku meletakkan tanganku di pundaknya, membuat mukanya sedikit memanas.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu," kedengarannya memang gombal, tapi sebenarnya aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu setulus hati. Sejenak terdengar jeda dari percakapan kami. Hanya terasa semilir angin berhembus dan daun-daun gugur berterbangan dengan tenangnya seolah mengisi penjedaan kami berdua.

"A-arigatou..." Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya tidak segemetar tadi.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kakakmu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah," aku menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, berusaha agar tidak membuatnya tegang.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Semilir angin menemani langkahku serta Hinata, menciptakan nuansa sejuk di hatiku.

Kami-sama, aku harus berterimakasih padaMu karena telah mengijinkan aku untuk memiliki gadis yang selama ini aku harapkan cintanya. Juga... pada sekotak cokelat dengan pita indigo dari Hinata.

**-OWARI-**

**Gimana mina?? Aneh ya?? Apa ini agak terburu-buru?? Jujur aja ide fic ini menclok di otak secara tiba-tiba n langsung diketik tanpa pikir panjang dulu.**

**Ara~, sudahlah. Yang penting udah bikin, gomen kalo gaje. Plis review yah??**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AND HAPPY CHINESE'S NEW YEAR!!!!^o^**


End file.
